Baked Ink
by I'm Vertically-Challenged
Summary: Tatted Bella owns a bakery and one day is rushed to go in early on her day off after a wedding cake blunder, but as she's rushing, bumps into inked Edward on the streets of NYC. Watch as profanity is spewed and sparks fly! tattward/inkella-AH-Canon-OOC-may be fluffy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Bumped Into Reality Song: _First Day of My Life by Bright Eyes_**

Papers flew, limbs flailed, and just imagine if this were a cartoon, you could just see the big flashing "crash!" bubble popping up.

"What the fuck is your problem!" I was outraged, people can't look where they're going nowadays? It's already enough that I have to rush into the shop at 8 AM because of an emergency wedding cake mix-up on my day off.

"I'm sorry, miss, geez. I didn't see you," the random moving object I bumped into said. Hmm, nice voice for an annoying guy.

After gathering the remains of my coffee cup off of the concrete, I looked up to find this tall man hovering over me holding his hand out. Now cue the deep-voiced black man going "daaaamn" as I took in his wonderful facial features. This guy was hot! Black framed glasses covered his- is that green?- eyes, perched upon a straight nose, and below that a set of full lips and angular jaw line. I think I drooled a little. Oh fuck, I hope I didn't! I wiped the thankfully, non-existent drool off of my face inconspicuously before taking his hand and lifting myself up. Realizing I just sat there staring at him dumbly, I decided to open my stupid hatch of a mouth to speak.

"Well, next time, you should watch where you're going, mister. This is New York City, you know, anybody could've mugged you!" I tried to joke lamely. He chuckled anyways, despite how terrible the joke obviously was.

"I'll make sure no burglars try to mug me next time. I'm sorry about bumping into you though, can I make it up to you? How about a new cup of coffee?" he asked. Wow, more coffee? This guy has the key to my heart already!

Sadly, I remembered that I was rushing to my shop for a reason. "Sorry, I'm in a rush to be somewhere, how about another time?" I asked.

"Sure, you have a pen?" he asked as he took out what looked to be a business card. I noticed that from him taking his card out, he also had a full sleeve of tatts running up his left arm.

"Yeah," I fished a pen out of the black hole of a bag I had and handed it to him.

He handed me the card. "I'm Edward Cullen, so when you get the chance, call me when you're up for that coffee."

"Bella Swan. I don't have a card on hand, so do you mind if I do this the old fashioned way?" gesturing to his tatt-free arm.

"Sure," he smirked. God, that smile.

After writing my number and adding my initials to the end, I capped the pen and held it with two hands rocking awkwardly on my feet. "So... I'll see you then?"

"Yeah" we awkwardly shook hands and went on our merry way the opposite direction.

After two minutes of strolling along dazedly, I realized that I was _still_ in a rush to get to the bakery, so I booked it, and hoped to god I wouldn't trip or stumble into anymore people on the way.

As I was running I thought,

_Edward Cullen, hmmm it has a nice ring to it._

* * *

**Author's note:**

****-Chapter one for this story, sorry I haven't been updating, I'm going to be honest and say that I haven't really been into writing fanfics until recently.

-this is going to be a tattward-inkella fanfic, I love me some alternative style c:

-no jacob interference, but he will be in this fic

-I hate making conflict for them, so most likely as it seems, this will be fluffy and lemony (if I can make it lemony *first lemon, let's see)

-happy beginning of summer vacation! although mine started as soon as I was done with my regents c:

**reviews are that of wonderful chocolate cake and everything happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Mornings at the Shop / Song: Coffee & Cigaretttes by NeverShoutNever!**

As I slowed my pace, and swiftly walked into the front door of the shop, the ringing bells attached to the door alerted Alice Brandon, my best friend and co-owner of the shop of my arrival. The pixie herself ran up to me yipping like a yorkie about what was missing, and what went wrong with the cakes.

"... and the Benson wedding is expecting it by 11 AM today! Bella, we have to hurry! Bella! Bella? Are you even listening to me?"

I looked up from the card "Huh? Yeah, I am pix." She pursed her lips and arched her brow giving me a look that showed that she didn't believe me.

"Okay, what's got you distracted? Usually you're on the ball, even at 8 AM."

"Nothing, I was listening to you!" I panicked, and tried to cover up my blush.

"Bella, you're blushing! Is this a guy? What's that in your hands?" she tried to jump over my shoulder and snatch the darn thing and almost knocked us both over. The tiny pixie is about 4'9 and I'm 5'3 so the height difference makes it harder for her to grab things from my hands, especially when I hold things up high with my arm. Did I also mention that she's freakishly strong? She may look all small and dainty with her own little cutesy array of tatts and piercings covering her, but she's a fucking beast.

"_Bellaaaaa_, tell me, or I will feed your favorite pair of Jeffrey Campbell Litas to Aristotle!" the menacing thing threatened. Not my shoes, uh-uh nobody does that. Not unless they want to die a painful long death that features knives laced with HCL and other fun stuff. Aristotle, my dog, eats and chews up enough things as it is. He doesn't need another toy, we spoil him enough that lazy guy.

"You will not! You know the consequences, dear Ali. I'll tell you if you get off of my back," I said, shrugged the parasite off of me.

"Yaaaay!" the hawk screeched. My poor, poor, sensitive, ears.

"Okay, so basically, I literally ran into this guy on the street. He was reading while walking, I think, and I was rushing to get here, and we collided painfully and fell on the concrete. Basically I told him to watch where the fuck he was going and then he helped me up and asked me out for coffee," I told her nonchalantly as if it wasn't a big deal. It kinda was? I dunno, but the story made the Alice squeal and clap her hands while jumping up and down.

"Oh, Bella! We have to go get you ready! Wait, after we deal with this mess!"

"Um, Alice we haven't really set anything up yet, we just exchanged numbers with possible plans in the future to get coffee" I explained.

"...Oh. Then let's get back to work on this cake blunder!" I have no idea why she's excited over problems we're having at the bakery.

As I got the paperwork and the rest of the workers set up for preparations for the _new_ Benson cake, I daydreamed about little babies with green eyes and brown hair in tattooed arms.

* * *

**Author's note:**

****-the chapters are mostly going to be short for this fic, but there will probably be those few long ones.

-if you're confused with any of the characters and the basics, just leave a review saying so and I will make a blog post linked on my profile later

**reviews can be rewarded with a bag of favorite chips (or crisps in england)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – This is it / Song: First Date by Blink-182**

Shaking my head from cloud nine, I pocketed my now useless novel and continued on my way to the shop to get in some extra time on restoring the T bird that came in Tuesday 2 weeks ago. That car was a beauty – I mean, sure she needed a new engine, fresh coat of paint, new windshield, new seats, and polished hubcaps, but she was still beautiful in her fairly weathered down form. I love my job here at Cullen Bros Restoration. Being able to work with my, annoying, but lovable brothers on classics is the greatest thing in the world. Knowing that you were able to bring back the beauty of past cars with as little as a fresh coat of paint and a new engine is the best feeling in the world, that next to sex.

Going around the back and unlocking the door, and I flipped on the lights and took a look at said T bird. She was a little bit worse for wear, but since Tuesday, we've already ordered the new windshield and white leather to cover the seats and convertible top. Today, I'm going in to take off the old paint so Jazz, Jasper my best friend, can paint the car on Monday.

Some pixie by the name of Alice dropped off the T bird for her friend, Isabella, said she inherited it from her grandmother after she died and decided to get it restored. The small thing was absolutely enamored by Jazz, and he was by her too. It was too damn funny watching them shuffle awkwardly in their places and dart glances at each other until Jazz finally had the balls to ask her out. Since then, they've been all goo goo eyes and stuff every time she visited with the excuse of "checking up" on Isabella's car for her.

I wonder why Isabella hasn't come here herself to check out the car out herself. I'm surprised someone trusts our shop enough to have someone check on it for them.

As I was getting the last few flakes of paint off, my brother, Emmett, strolled in and yelled in an effeminate voice "Honey, I'm home!"

"What Em? I'm almost done stripping the paint" Emmett, otherwise mistaken as a bear, is my oaf of a brother only a few years older than my age of 28 – he turned 34 a month ago.

"Wow, Ed you did great – the paint's gonna go on smoothly," his eyes then lit up like he remembered something "Oh yeah! I forgot, Rosie wants you over for dinner with us tonight, says she has a friend she wants you to meet," the cheeky bastard waggled his brows at me with a smirk.

I groaned "Really, Em? She's at it again? Does she not remember what happened last time with that slore Tanya?" shuddering from memories of scalding hot soup and his groin, plus too many pints downed to the point of not taking 'no' for an answer.

"She also told me to tell you she's different, and that you'll like her, just _please_ come over for me? We're having those cream puffs you love for dessert," he pleaded.

"Last time. I'm not doing this again," I relented. A small spark of hope flickered inside of me for something to work this time. "now, help me finish stripping the paint so we can get outta here in time to get ready for this dinner you're making me go to."

"Hallelujah! We have a winner!" I turned up the vintage 50's jukebox as Emmett whooped and I passed him some paint stripper and sand paper.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

-woop woop. i finally updated what

-i cant say sorry cause i've been slackin' instead of stackin'

them chaptas.

-anyways next chapter - who's eddie gonna meet?

-is bella gonna say yes to that date?

-what's up with jazz and pix?

_stay tuned…_

* * *

**I like cheese I like cheese I like cheese**

**reviews are cheese.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 5 – Holy Joe! That's Some Good Coffee / Song: No Sleep 'Til Brooklyn by The Beastie Boys**

Finally getting off the train, after that cake fuckery, me and Pix walked to her Williamsburg flat, where her fancy-schmancy makeover kit was. We're going to dinners tonight, parce-que*, it is Jasper's, Pix's new lova-dova's private belated birthday dinner and I told Alice that Rose invited me over to meet her hubby-do's brother. So now Pix is goin' apeshit on this because I haven't dated in a while.

"...and then he told me he loves history and art! Like me!" Alice gushed. With her brute strength, she yanked me out of the street before a car hit me, honking loudly as it sped by. "Wait, Bella, are you even listening to me? Dammit girl, get your head outta the clouds, you almost got hit!" she scolded me.

"Sorry, Pix, just thinkin' about what's gonna go on tonight," I explained. Her eyes softened.

"Oh Bellsy, don't worry, we'll get you all fixed up and you'll have a great time!" Alice soothed. I gave her a skeptic look. "Don't be a Debbie-Downer, think positively, he's probably hot, if he's related to Emmett. Let's just hope he's not like Emmett, ugh."

I snorted. "I hope he doesn't act like Emmett either, Pix."

**pow-p-pow-pow-pow**

"...and... there! All done, honey," Alice said softly as she turned the chair around to expose my now done up face and hair. "All you need to do is put these clothes on, and my work here is done. If you don't mind, I'll just get myself ready now..." as she pushed me towards the bathroom and away from the mirror.

I was still kinda shocked. I mean, I looked great! I loved that Pix knew me so well, thank goodness plus she's great at makeup she might as well be a makeup artist on top of baker and artist alone. I loved the cherry red lipstick and slightly thick winged liner with natural eyeshadow and some mascara. She barely did more than I usually do, but she made it look good.

I finally got a good look at the clothes she handed me, somehow still not having a problem with them, as I would usually do. It was a black doris top, high waisted white capris that clung to me like a second skin, and red strappy wedges. The doris top showed off my cursive chest tattoo framed by tiny black stars and hearts that said, "Éclairer la nuit avec votre cœur," which means "Illuminate the night with your heart," in french.

Walking out of the bathroom, I heard a low whistle from Pix. "Dayummm, Bellsy ya look hot!" she giggled.

"Thanks Ali-poo," I blushed. I couldn't hide behind my hair because it was pinned back in victory rolls and showing off my ½" white plugs. I finally looked at Alice, who was in a sleeveless LBD and crimson suede mary jane Louboutins. "Innocent, but hints of sexy, Pix, good job!" I praised her outfit.

Topping off her look with some nude lipstick and grabbing her gold clutch, she exclaimed, "Let's get this show on the road, Bellsy!" strutting off to the front door quickly.

I swiped my keys, phone, and lipstick, shoved them into my black clutch and carefully strode over to her to catch up.

**pow-p-pow-pow-pow**

Taking Alice's yellow and black '70 Hurst Sunshine Special Camaro, we sped across the Brooklyn Bridge and uptown towards E 85th and York where Rose and Em lived.

Alice dropped me off, yelling, "Go get 'em, tiger!" then speeding off crosstown to Columbus Circle where Jasper was meeting her for dinner.

Taking a deep breath, I walked inside the lobby greeting Jack, their doorman, who let me inside and to the elevator. Pressing 20, I rode my way up silently with an old woman who got off at the 7th floor. The elevator dinged and I quickly made my way down the hall. As I was about to knock I was greeted by an open door, mischievous brown eyes, and dimples deeper than moon craters. Slowly putting my fist down, I greeted Emmett with a hug.

"Hey Em, long time, no see," I said after hopping down from the burly oaf.

He chuckled, "I see that you still can't reach even with heels, Bell."

I scoffed and smacked his shoulder.

"Shut up dear, she just got here and you're bothering her already," tsked his wife, and my other best friend, Rosalie Hale-Cullen. She took the cream puffs I brought over from the shop that I usually bring whenever they invite me over for dinner.

Even though Rose and Em may be quite the stereotypical bickering married couple, that was just their nature, even before they got married. It was like their foreplay, Rosalie headstrong as ever, married the oaf who stands his grounds when he defends who or what he loves. Of course, that's also a plus, as he would defend Rose till the end because it's so obvious how much he loves her, just like she loves him. Em is playful and childlike whereas Rose is serious and sarcastic. They balance each other out nicely, and I admire that about their relationship.

"Bell, ya know ya love it! Come, come. Rose told you that you're here to meet someone, right?" he waggled his bushy brows. I nodded. "Okay, he's in the dining room, we've already set the table we're just waiting for one thing to finish cooking."

Walking into the room, I came across that messy coppery ginger hair I saw this morning. Shocked, and also slightly embarrassed, I blushed profusely realizing it was the hot dude – Edward Cullen – I bumped into this morning. Peeking a look at his face, I noticed the tips of his ears, were adorably, tinged red too. I guess he felt the same way.

Slowly, I walked over, taking a the seat next to him. "Hey," I murmured.

* * *

-dun, dun duuuuuun

-leaving you with a cliffhangie fo shizzle hope you liked it; i'm trying to be much more frequent and efficient in updating chapters.

*parce-que = french for "because"; I speak french, but I'm not doing translations – I'm not _that_ good!

* * *

**homies holler**

** holler = review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Cream Puffs For Da Soul / Song: The Basics by Seaway**

"Hey to you too," he teasingly replied back. "thought I'd never see you again after this morning."

"Nah, you can't get rid of me, I'm like a parasite. Once you make contact, you're attached for life," I joked. _Is it too soon for that? Jeez, Bella, you scared him off once, let's not try for another go._

"Is that so?" he smirked. _Whew! He has a sense of humor, thank the lord, jesus, heaven almighty!_

I blushed. "Yeah, it is..." I trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"So, Isabella Swan, how's it been since I last bumped into you?" he smirked. _Gah! That smirk, my lady loins, they're tingling!_

"It's been a-okay, besides the usual stress my fair Pix bestows upon me, of course, but that's nothing. What about you Eddie?" adding a little smirky-smirky at the end of my question.

"Who's "my fair Pix"? And I mean, besides the coffee-stained shirt," he teased. "I've just added more stains throughout the day. Thank god I was able to go home and change, or I would've smelled like Castrol oil and paint thinner, so you've actually done no harm young grasshopper."

"So now this is a cheesy, badly dubbed kung fu movie? Okay Master Splinter, have fun with that." He smirked – _again, gah! _– in reply. "I'll have you know that "my fair Pix" is my lifetime bestie, second in command and can probably beat Emmet's ass in a pie eating contest any day. She's a short pipsqueak, lotsa tatts and feisty shoved into a pair of sky high heels which I honestly cannot understand how she can walk in them," I easily explained. _Master Splinter, what was I thinking?! Most people never get my 80s cartoon references I just scream weird as I continue to blather on somebody stuff my pie hole now!_

While I was internally fretting over my craptastic social skills, his expression suddenly changed to contemplative, as if something I said had puzzled him. It was probably the reference, goddamnit, I knew I hit a sore spot!

"Wait, does your fair Pix have long raven hair, a bunch of cutesy tatts, and piercings?" he inquired.

"Yeah, why?" Something happened today and he better explain.

"So she's Jazz's little bird..." he softly mumbled. Jazz's little bird? This was starting to sound weird, first he said he'd smell like Castrol oil and paint thinner, and now he's speaking of Jazz?

"Who's Jazz? And why would you smell like Castrol oil and paint thinner?" I asked. It seemed to break him out of his thoughts.

"Oh! Jazz is my best friend, he works at the shop with me, where we restore cars," he explained.

Wow, I feel like an idiot, of _course_ he'd smell like Castrol oil and paint thinner, Em works at his shop restoring cars with his brother and friend, where I told Ali to drop my car off at! I wonder how my baby's doing? Maybe Ed's working on my car himself?

"Yeah! Wait, I'm such a dunce, Cullen Bros Restoration, right? You don't happen to be working on a T bird there, right?" _Fingers crossed, tell me how my baby's doing..._

"Yup, is that yours? She's a beauty despite her weathered down form. How'd you get it?"

"It is mine... but," I paused. Regardless of my excitement of learning the updates on my car, the conversation was taking a downturn as how I got the car wasn't very pleasant to relay. Nonetheless, it's something I could live through retelling. "it used to be my dads, but he passed last year. I'm getting it restored in his memory, so every time I drive it, he'll be with me."

_Why must you get weepy now, at the worst time possible? This is supposed to be a happy get together, Bella! _I tried to discreetly wipe under my eyes without ruining my eyeliner. It seemed that dear old Eddie caught my expression and grabbed my chin to face him.

Placing his thumbs under my eyes, he gently wiped the small tears that had gathered in my eyes. "Bella, it's okay to still feel sad sometimes. I know I would too if it was me. It an honorable thing that you're doing by getting the Bird restored. Your father must've been a great man; I would've been honored myself to have met him," he softly spoke to me.

I sniffled. "You're an okay guy, Eddie." He chuckled in response.

"You're lucky I like you, otherwise you wouldn't be calling me Eddie, Belly!" he suddenly said.

"Hey! I'm not giving you permission to call me that!" I exclaimed.

"EDDIE, BELLSY POO! DINNER IS SERVED!" bellowed the beast of the Upper East. I was surprised he didn't get out the metal pot top and wooden spoon and start beating them together as if he was the evil chef of some decrepit summer camp in the woods.

Me and Eddie gave each other a knowing look. "COMING EMMY WEMMY!" We hollered back in unison. Emmett's face became chagrined after that and we both walked into the dining room together dying of laughter at him.

* * *

-im never going to update on a timely basis or fast for this story. im always getting stuck ugh.

-leave me some ideas

-this chapter could've been better.

* * *

**bitches get stitches**

**review to avoid stitches, my main bitches**


End file.
